M.I.G.H.T.
M.I.G.H.T. is a private organization that deals with magical threats and protecting the innocent. The acronym stands for Magical Investigations and Gallantly Handling of Threats. M.I.G.H.T. used to be called W.A.N.D. (Wizardry Alchemy Necromancy Department) which is a magic defense division under S.H.I.E.L.D., but W.A.N.D. has split off from S.H.I.E.L.D. to become a separate and private organization not monitored by the government and has been renamed to M.I.G.H.T. M.I.G.H.T. is made up of mostly magic users, with a huge proportion of them being witches. There are extremely little non-magic users in M.I.G.H.T. Organizational Structure & Roles M.I.G.H.T. has a three-level ranking structure. The lowest rank comprises of administrators, seers, researchers and field agents. The second rank consists of the members of the Council. The highest rank is held by the director. Administrator Administrators are in charge of carrying out the administrative work in M.I.G.H.T. This includes sorting out files, keying in information of the members of M.I.G.H.T. in the M.I.G.H.T. database and keeping every single piece of information and magical history up to date in the M.I.G.H.T. database. Seer Seers are responsible for predicting future events. Usually, magic users with a reliable and powerful ability to forsee the future are invited to work under M.I.G.H.T. Seer is not a role that other members of M.I.G.H.T. can be switched over to, it is a job only meant for people with the gift of foresight. Researchers Researchers are in charge of doing research and experiments to discover new knowledge about magic. When M.I.G.H.T. retrieves a new artifact, they are responsible for finding out the history and usage of the artifact and what it can do. Because some artifacts are extremely powerful and dangerous, the jobs of researchers are extremely important and dangerous. Field Agent There are two types of field agents in M.I.G.H.T. First off, there is the Investigator. Whenever there are magical anomalies or crimes, Investigators will be sent to investigate the situation. They will then try to absolve the situation as best as they can. The other type of field agents are Whitelighters. Whitelighter are elite agents who look after new witches and future potential Whitelighters and act as their guardian angels. They protect them and nurture them for their intended destiny and intervene when necessary to help them along their path and keep them safe. The witches and future potential Whitelighters they take care of are their charges, and they are assigned to Whitelighters either naturally or by the Whitelighter Council. Some Whitelighters are also sent to accompany Field Agents to heal them in case they get hurt. Councillor Councillors supervise admins, seers and field agents and determine the course of action field agents should take. They give field agents instructions and ensure that the agents do as they say. In addition, if any admin, seer or agent misbehaves or commit an offense, the Council is in charge of determining what kind of punishment should befall them. The Council also has a subunit called the Whitelighter Council, made up of experienced Whitelighters promoted to the rank of councilor. The Whitelighter Council determines who is a potential future Whitelighter and send Whitelighters to recruit potential Whitelighters. The Whitelighter Council also eliminates trainee Whitelighters. They bestow power upon new Whitelighters and assign Whitelighters their charges as well. Director The director has the most authority in M.I.G.H.T. The director ensures that everyone complies with him/her and works with the Council to occasionally chip in suggestions. All operations must be approved by the director. Whitelighters Category:Supernatural